


You're My Voice

by KagamiTaigar



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fanboy, Fanboy jaebum, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Funny, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Humor, Korean Characters, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Music, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, composer, composer Im Jaebum | JB, composer jaebum, idol, idol youngjae, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: Jaebum life was normal. He didn’t hate it and it wasn’t bad but he strived for more. He wanted more then “ok”. He wanted passion and the chance to show his talent. He wants to express his love. His love music. His love for performing. His love for Youngjae. The man who felt so far away. But what if he appeared closer all of a sudden? What was Jaebum’s next move?





	1. The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's a new story i started! Don't worry i'm not forgetting about the others, I was just inspired by some friends of mine to write this. 
> 
> As usual please leave some feedback! If you have questions, Ideas or corrections then please lemme know~! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Come on! Stop dragging your feet Jaebum. You act like you don't want to be here but we both know that's not true!”

Stumbling and tripping over his feet Jaebum was pulled to their concert seats “I’m not dragging my feet but I told you that I didn't want to come. Saying how I feel isn't acting...”

“It is if your a voice actor.”

“Yeah, sure, let me know when you find a voice actor working at a high class fashion store.”

Pushing Jaebum down into his seat Mark sat next to him and took out his phone, snapping a picture of the nicely lit but empty stage. He tried to make sure to include the concert poster right above it.

Shaking his head to fix his messy black hair he let a soft sigh and crossed his arms. Glancing off at his friend taking picture he slightly frowned his eyebrows “Seriously Mark. Why did you bring me?”

Mark rolled his eyes at Jaebum annoyed at his constant questions, which by the way, he had been asking since Mark lied to him by telling him that they were going shoe shopping when in reality they were heading the complete opposite direction.

“I really don’t understand why you act like you don't like him. Both me and Jinyoung both know you're a huge fan of Youngjae. Every time he comes onto stage to sing you completely forget whats going on around and focus on only him.”

“I'm a composer,” he rebutted “I’m not staring at him, Im listening to the track. That’s all. Don't get it twisted.”

“I had no idea his lips were considered tracks because that's the only thing I catch you looking at.”

“WHAT?!” sitting up fast in his seat to get ready to argue he gave up and huffed instead because...let’s be honest...Mark was right. 

Jaebum didn’t want to admit it but he was a big fan of Youngjae. Everyone was. Youngjae was a up and coming Pop and R&B artist. All ages and genders were obsessed with him. He was everywhere from billboards to calendars to commercials. He had a bunch of merchandise that always sold out fast. Strangely enough someone made a phone case of his face.

Not a picture of his face.

His actual face.

The phone case was shaped like is actual face.

Jinyoung bought it for Jaebum once as a joke. Jaebum didn't find it funny.

Not because he doesn’t find Youngjae’s face cute. He find his face EXTREMELY cute but the case itself was just really creepy looking. He felt like the case didn’t highlight Youngjae’s best features.

Checking the people sitting behind them Jaebum gradually felt his anxiety rising inside him. He faced the front and slid down, trying to hide in his seat.

“Relax. No one cares that we’re up here. We blend in with everyone else.” Mark turned the brightness down on his phone as the lights in the concert dimmed.

“Says the person who looks like they have a bowl of red kool-aid on their head.”

Mark sent a small glare at Jaebum before looking back toward the stage.

Everyone settled into their seats as they anxiously waited, quiet, for the only person who mattered right now.

An announcer stepped onto the stage to explain the show and introduce the band. Once he finished he walked off the stage and then HE appeared.

Choi Youngjae.

Rising up from a platform beneath the stage the light turned and pointed toward the man. His blonde hair glowing and his beautiful brown eyes glimmering as if they were stars.

Slowly uncrossing his arm Jaebum lifted his head and stared in complete and utter awe. Sure there were plenty of idols and celebrities he loved or listened to. He’s also been to a bunch of concerts before this one. But a Youngjae concert? Seeing this gorgeous man in person? He felt like he was in a completely different world.

The room filled with loud screams and cheers leaving most people's ears muffled. But not Jaebum. No, he could hear Youngjae clearly. It was as if they were the only people there. His silvery voice glided through the air like a gentle breeze. His laugh was just filled with so much joy that ever time Jaebum heard it, it felt like music to his ear. Nobody had a voice as nice as his. No one.

Youngjae skipped across stage while rambling on about how happy he was to have a concert and that all the seats were sold out. He chit chatted with the audience and shared a few laughs, trying to look at everyone in the crowd.

Then he met eyes with Jaebum.

For a minute Youngjae paused in his tracks.

Memorized by his plump yet soft pink supple lips, by the mole under his eye, by his coffee colored eyes that made him look innocent yet fierce, by his smile that could cure all hate and ignorance; Jaebum didn't break eye contact, He wanted to look at Youngjae. He wanted Youngjae to SEE him and because of that he give him a intense stare, slightly licking and biting his lip unconsciously.

A blush spread across the blonde man’s nose and cheek leading him to fan himself. To others it just seemed like he was looking into the crowd. That he just stopped to admire everyone but in reality he was the one being admired. Being preyed on by a hungry wolf.

And he liked it.

But what could he do? Sure it was INCREDIBLY sexy to meet the eyes of that fan but what? He was exactly that. A fan. There wasn’t much he could do but go on about his life but oh god, did he want to fuc- speak to that fan with a passion. He was attractive.

No.

He was Captivating.

Youngjae has seen attractive fans before but….this guy...there...was something about him that was different then the others.  
Something that gave him the urge to dig deeper.

Shaking his thoughts away he moved to center stage.

“LET’S GET THIS SHOW STARTED~!!” He screamed throwing one of his arms into the air. The crowd went wild as the music began to play.

Every single song he sang everyone sang along too. Standing up from his seat Jaebum closed his eyes and sang as if his life depended on it even though he was making weird faces and being super extra.

Mark really wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with Jaebum but instead he just recorded his reaction for the next time he wanted to lie and say he wasn't a fan of Youngjae. Blackmail was something he loved especially if it could be used against Jaebum. 

\-------

After the concert workers led Mark, Jaebum and the others with VIP tickets backstage where they would get the chance to speak to Youngjae. There were a few girls and another fanboy who went before Mark and Jaebum. They were so excited and nervous that they couldn’t even speak properly without choking up and stuttering over their words. Jaebum found it kinda cute. It’s not every day fans get to see their idols up close let alone have a conversation. These are people they see as inspiration, as motivation and as role models. 

After the group finished the only people left were the 3 of them. Jaebum wasn't usually starstruck because he worked in a high class clothing store. It’s pretty usual for someone of high status to walk in. But the minute Youngjae took a step closer and he got a whiff of his cologne everything thought flew out his brain in a split second.

Mark bowed to Youngjae and held out his hand “It’s really nice to finally meet you. This is my friend Jaebum. He’s a HUGE fan of yours.”

Jaebum whipped his head toward Mark with his eyes widen, turning his attention to the idol “I...Ummm...”

Youngjae looked at Jaebum when a blush appeared on his face “Jaebum...What's your full name? I-If it’s ok to ask.”

“Y-yeah.” he scratched at the back of his head and tried hard not to let his nervousness show “My full name is Im Jaebum.” he bowed and swallowed hard.

His face lit up with joy “Wow! That name is so original! I’ve never heard of that name before! I really like it!” suddenly he gasped and got really close to Jaebum's face, leaving only a few inches between them “And you have moles on your face like me! Though its at the top of your eyes instead of below.”

Oh god. OH GOD.

Frozen in place Jaebum worked hard not to let his mind wonder, gripping his fist a bit as his eyes traveled down to Youngjae’s lips “Y-yeah...It’s one…of those things that...ummm...e-everyone really likes.”

“Ahhhh~” he backed away, grinning from ear to ear. At first Youngjae had gotten close to him because he was interested in his beauty Mark but when he realized how close they were he started to feel his heart rate rise. His face heated up as his eyes traveled down to Jaebum’s lips; shaking slightly from the intense chemistry he could feel between them “S-So tell me about the two of you?”

“Well I’m a language teacher and i own a popular club.” Mark brushed his hair back.

“Really?! Whats it called?”

“It’s called Icicle.” glancing at Jaebum a small smirk appeared on his face; placing his arm on his shoulder “My friend works there some sometimes too. He comes in to DJ since he’s a composer.”

He tilted his head curiously “You're a composer?”

“Y-yeah. I work at a high class clothing store but I do some work at a small music company.” even though Jaebum worked in retail he would actually love to have a job in the music industry, creating different tracks that people haven’t heard yet. If he could sing his own music too he would but he doesn't have much confidence to actually apply for a big time company, so instead he just post his tracks occasionally on spotify.

“Agh, I wish I could listen to your tracks. I’m sure they’re great! Maybe one day i’ll get to hear you on tv or in a commercial or even in someone's song!!”

He smiled softly. Youngjae has never heard any of his tracks. For all he could know they could be complete trash and yet Youngjae is here supporting him like he’s his number one fan. Jaebum didn't want to say it out loud but that made him beyond happy. Yeah he was just a fan and he could just be saying that to be nice but this is Youngjae. This man is one of the sweetest, kindest, gentlest people you will ever meet. He once did a interview where he flicked a ladybug by accident and felt so bad that he donated to a bug sanctuary even though he hated other bugs. 

“Well if it’s ever on tv and you see it. You’ll have to call me and tell me how great it was~”

“Oh?” one of Youngjae's eyebrows raised “Why should I call you?”

“Because I can’t take you out for dinner as a thank you for the support if I don't have your number~”

Youngjae’s heart skipped a beat causing the color of his face to change to a bright red “Y-you are such a flirt~” he giggled, brushing a piece of his hair behind his ear and smiled.  
Jaebum returned the smile and chuckled, admiring the plumpness of his freshly blushed cheeks.

\--------

‘Sorry Not Sorry’ by Bryson Tiller filled the room as the ground vibrated to the bass of the beat. Every person in the club felt the music travel through their body, letting the vibe take their breath away through every lyric. The girls grinded against the guys, luring them in as if they were mermaids trying to capture their next prey. The men were no match. Burying their face into the women’s neck they inhaled their scent, wrapped their hands around the waist of the girl who had taken their attention and swayed to the music.  
Mark’s club was covered in blue, purple and bright green lights giving the place a Ivey vibe with white seatings and a bar with the best alcohol that was served on a white marble table.  
With two stories to the building Jaebum sat downstairs at a table in front of the bar, sipping at his chilled glass of tequila. Crossing his legs he watched the couples move in rhythm with one another.

Mark walked over to the table and plopped down across from him “Jealous of them or are you daydreaming of your bias?”

Jaebum shot Mark a glare; taking another another sip of his drink “I don't know kool aid man, did you find another wall to break through?”

“Ha ha,” he said sarcastically “You know that kool aid joke can only work so many times right?”

“Yes…..That’s why that’s the last time im using it. Honestly the joke sucks I really don’t know why I keep using it.”

“It’s probably because your like a grandpa who still uses jokes from 20 years ago.” pitched in Jinyoung, strutting up to the table and sitting next to Mark “We just didn't say anything because we thought you knew how old you seemed.” he put down his martini class and placed a beer in front of Mark.

Snickering Mark popped open the bottle using the edge of his table and took a few chugs, resting his arm on the chair behind Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“First off im not a grandpa” he point at them with the glass in his hand “Second of all...Yes I was thinking of my ‘bias’. I mean how could I not? He was like RIGHT in my face!”

“I mean it couldn't have been that bad Jaebum. You're overreacting.”

“No trust me he wasn't.” Mark corrected. Taking Jinyoung’s chin into his fingers he tilted his head back and leaned in close, meeting eyes with him “He was this close…”

Jinyoung gazed into his eyes before turning to Jaebum “Ok I can understand why you were nervous.”

Silent Jaebum frowned “Are you two...like….You know what? I'm not even in the mood for the crazy answer you have in mind. ANYWAYS, I had so much fun at the concert to be honest. I mean, just...god...he was amazing...to be able to see him face to face is something I’ll never forget. Watching him performs makes me hate working in retail.”

“Well why don't you come work with me in the club? Everyone loves it when you DJ.”

“Nahhh. I mean it’s fun, yes, but I don't think I could spend every. Single. Night. In the club and be surrounded by loud music and energy and hormones. I hate working in retail but atleast its rather quiet.”

“Then you can always be a model or a singer like me. I mean your pretty good looking. I’d choose Mark or Jackson over you but still.” 

Mark lifted up his beer to take a sip but Jinyoung intercepted his hand and put the beer to his own lips, taking a few sips. Mark simply watched until he finished, using his thumb to whip any left over beer off Jinyoung’s lips.

“Yes, thank you for the support Jinyoung. I don't know if i have the personality to be a model and I don't have a bunch of confidence for singing yet.” a bartender steps to the table and refills Jaebum’s cup “Plus, you think Jackson is attractive because he’s a rapper and ceo and you think Mark is attractive because I’m sure you two are sleeping together.”

“Well Jackson is very attractive. And yeah we’ve slept together but only a few times,” a big plate of fries that Jinyoung ordered came to the table “But us sleeping together has nothing to do with his looks.”

Jaebum coughs on his drinks as his eyes almost popped out his head “WHAT?! You guys actually slept together?! I was just joking!”

“Well now you know. Congrats!” raising his glass up to toward jb, Mark grinned and snickered. 

Jaebum simply sighed and ate some fries, trying hard to get the thought of Youngjae and his lips out of his mind, but failed because instead of forgetting he put everything else on the back burner besides his ‘bias’. Propping his head up with the palm of his hand he wondered when he’d get to meet him again.

“You know Mark since your club is popular why don’t you invite Youngjae here?”

Jaebum frowned and shook his head “I don't think he would come. I mean come on now. This place is great but this is Youngjae we’re talking about. Everyone is trying to-”

Mark interrupted “Oh I already did. He’s coming tomorrow.”

Jaebum went quiet, dropping his fry onto the table.

“.....What?....”


	2. It's A Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum life was normal. He didn’t hate it and it wasn’t bad but he strived for more. He wanted more then “ok”. He wanted passion and the chance to show his talent. He wants to express his love. His love music. His love for performing. His love for Youngjae. The man who felt so far away. But what if he appeared closer all of a sudden? What was Jaebum’s next move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late! I've been busy working on other stories on my tumblr aka "Saltee-Alice"! Feel free to check me out and follow! There i post a lot of drabbles and oneshots that i'm sure you'll all love!
> 
> I've been also working on a new series for BTS~ So be prepared for that!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment or feedback! <3

Jaebum went quiet, dropping his fry onto the table.

“.....What?....”

“Oh~” Mark smirked “I forgot to tell you~ When you walked off to take a call I spoke with Youngjae and invited him here for a small personal performance and to hang out.”

“And you didn't think to fucking tell me that?!”

The red head shrugged before taking a sip of his beer “Couldn’t find the right time to tell you.”

“We were in the car for 30+ minutes and spent the rest of the day together until we got here!” he squinted at him with disbelief “What do you mean you ‘couldn't find the right time’?!”

“Ah…” he paused “That’s true. I guess I should just say that i wasn't thinking about it much then.”

Face palming Jaebum laid his head on the table, unleashing a extremely loud annoyed sigh. Mark was so full of shit. He knew EXACTLY what he was doing but didn't say anything because he loved playing his little games. Mark saw how he squirmed and wiggled while talking to his favorite idol and he just wanted to see more. If he didn't know any better he'd think Mark was some kind of sadist but because he knew he was sleeping with Jinyoung he knew that it wasn't possible.

After a long and interesting day he finally arrive home, kicking his shoes off into the corner by the door, not even bothering to place them on his shoe rack. Dragging his feet to the bathroom he tossed his stuff into his room on the way. Stopping in front of the mirror he stared at himself, placing his hands on the edge of the sink “I can't believe i met choi Youngjae…” he mumbled to himself, still completely starstruck “And he’s coming to my friend’s bar tomorrow…..Shit….”

\------

Standing off in a corner Jaebum wore a fitted black suit with a golden tie. With his hair gelled back he held his hands behind him while bowing and smiling politely to any customer that passed by. He seemed fine on the outside but on the inside his stomach was in his throat while his heart was near his bladder. The whole day words went in one ear and out the other because he was so anxious about the get together tonight.

Sure he met the blonde already in person but this was different. This time he was going to be in a more casual setting, where there was no barrier between a fan and idol. They were going to just be a couple of guys cracking a cold one with the boys. But even if he was nervous he was just as excited to actually have a conversation with him. To get to know him. Not from tv shows or magazines. He got to hear everything straight out his mouth.

What was he going to wear? How was he going to do his hair? Which cologne was he going to use? He had to make sure he looked so fine that Youngjae wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off him. Everyone in the group was handsome, well….actually, Jaebum felt like he was most attractive but of course he wouldn’t say that.

Caught up in his own thoughts while mumbling to himself a customer came up, waving their hand in his face “Heeeeellllooooo!”. He smacked the man’s forehead and raised his eyebrow “Ya!”

Snapping out of his thoughts Jaebum hissed and rubbed his forehead before cursing under his breath, whispering to the customer “What the hell BamBam?!”

BamBam shrugged while his partner, Yugyeom, approached Bam from behind and leaned on him “Should've had a V8~” snickered the maknae. 

Not wanting to yell at him he simply stared at him, not saying a word as he looked into his eyes.

Feeling a shiver go down his spine Yugyeom cleared his throat and turned his back toward him.

Breaking his stare he turned his attention back to BamBam “ANYWAYS, Why are you here? I thought 2Young & Rich had some special events going on?”

“Nah they were all pre-recorded. We do have a red carpet but that’s not until late tomorrow.”

Facing the two once again Yugyeom put his arm around his partner and grinned “Yeah we're coming to Mark’s bar tonight! We also heard a special guest is going to be joining us~”

Oh god. This made things even worse. Not only did he have to deal with Mark and Jinyoung who were probably going to spill a bunch of embarrassing stories about him but then he was going to have the annoying duo probably make fun of him. The last thing Jaebum needed was to seem like some dork in front of his crush- Um, Favorite idol.

Glancing at a pair of customers walking into the store Jaebum sent them a glare “If you guys dare say anything that will make me look dumb in front of him I’ll release all your secrets to the press.” he hissed before leaving them to attended to the customers.

\------

Straight after work Jaebum headed home, cleaned up and ate before going to the club. He was rushing a bit since he spent so much time choosing between different outfits and cologne. Finally he decided to wear a white shirt, dark blue jean jacket and black jeans, keeping his hair gelled back and putting on some earrings.

Pulling up to the club he hopped out, locked his door and went inside. Heading to his usual area he searches for the others only to find Jinyoung to be the only one sitting at the table, drinking a mixed alcohol beverage.

“Mark not here yet?” pulling out a chair he took a seat.

“No he’s here. He’s just double checking things for the stage for when you boyfriend- I mean for when Youngjae gets here~” sipping his drink he smirked, warming himself up for when he teased him more later.

“Jinyoung i swear if you even try-”

Approaching Jinyoung from behind Mark leaned on him, smiling “What? Are you worried that your future boyfriend is gonna think you’re lame like the rest of us? Don't get scared. Were not as lame as you think.”

“Mark, if the two youngest weren't as lame as they were you’d be next in line. The only reason Jinyoung isn't in front of you is because he’s actually the most normal of the bunch.”

“Good answer,” Jinyoung said, nodding “That earned you some brownie points.”

Shaking his head he glanced over to see BamBam and Yugyeom walking over to the table. Pulling out a chair they all took a seat as the bartender brought over a bunch of beers. With the gang all together they each chatted about what had been going on with their lives. Jinyoung had recently finished playing a secondary lead in a tv show, Yugyeom and Bam had been making plans for a new album as a duo while Mark was taking a small break from language teaching job. Jaebum didn't have any plans to leave his job but spent a lot of his time creating tracks and songs for himself, posting them on his soundcloud.

While they were all reminiscing, joking and sipping their drinks a special someone stepped into the club, silently approaching the table as he scoped out the place. With Jaebum’s back turned to the guest he shot back some of his drink, rubbing the bridge of his nose “I still can’t believe you invited him here. Do you know how early i woke up this morning because i wanted to dress nice?”

Seeing who stood behind his friend, a smug face appeared on Jinyoung’s lips “Mark was just doing his job. Honestly, anything you'd wear would look good compared to Youngjae right? I mean he’s average don’t you think Jb?”

Jaebum squinted, staring at him like he had just heard the stupidest thing in the world “Did you just say he was ‘Average’? Jinyoung, he more attractive than 95% of the people you work with.”

“That’s a big statement you know that right?”

“Yes, I know. Youngjae isn't your ‘average’ dude. He’s-” swishing around his drink he stops to ponder “Unique. He can go from being extremely sexy and chic to cute and friendly. He’s hotter than anyone at this table and you know that’s a big deal considering you're a model.”

“Oh so you think he’s cute? Is that what i’m hearing?” he questioned once more before sipping his drink.

“Yes, for the last time i think he’s cute. You always ask me this. This is going to be the last time i respond to that. Not everyone needs to know. You guys are just gonna use it against me anyways.”

“I won't use it against you.” a voice admitted from behind.

Recognizing the voice Jaebum slowly turned around, meeting eyes with a embarrassed and flushed Youngjae. Choking on his drink he stood up fast and wheezed, his throat stinging from the harsh burn of the alcohol caught in his throat. Staring at him with a blank face he opened his mouth before trying to run away in embarrassment.

In the middle of trying to escape both Yugyeom and BamBam grabbed him, smirking and snickering loudly. Trying not to laugh Mark motioned for the younger two to let go of him “Guys just let him go.” taking a seat he sipped his drink “Youngjae do you drink? Tell JB what you want and he’ll get it for you.”

With rosey cheeks he turned to him “U-um a-a beer is fine or a mixed tequila drink please.” bowing to him, he gave him a cute face as he fiddled with his fingers.

Not being able to resist someone so adorable Jaebum nodded fast and gave him a warm smile, trying to not remember that he blurted out how cute he found his bias right in front of him. Pulling a chair out for the guest he motioned him to have a seat before heading over to the bar. 

Putting in a order he leaned counter, sending evil vibes to Jinyoung who peeked back to give a evil smirk but was instead greeted by his hyung’s thumb against his neck, sliding it across his throat as he mouthed curse words. Amused Jinyoung simply went back to interacting with the others.

“Um...I don’t know if i am aloud to ask this but i have a question about him..J-Jaebum hyung i mean” sitting down Youngjae bent forward over the table, whispering “I-is he gay?” waving his hands he whimpered “Not that I mind! I-I’m just curious.”

“Mmmm we all like to think he’s Bisexual.” admitted BamBam.

“Yeah, same! He never talks about girls and if people talk about what kind of person he likes he usually says ‘Whoever i can vibe with’. Which is basically the same thing as being bi.” added the maknae while rolling his eyes.

“A-ahhh~” He had been curious about his fan’s sexuality since they met the day before but of course he couldn't ask a fan that up front, even if they were both flirting a bit….at least that’s what he thinks had happened. Plus, just because they flirted a bit doesn't mean he like likes him. He could just like him as a idol. Dating is a completely different story especially when the guy is a fan, even if he was EXTREMELY attracted to Jaebum.

Returning from the bar Jaebum sat a mixed drink in front of the idol before taking a seat next to him. It’s not like he was trying to sit so close, it was just that while he was gone Yugyeom changed seats so he was forced to. Ignoring the maknae he simply glanced at the guest and slide him a few napkins, getting a whiff of his fresh cologne that sent shiver down his spine.

“Well again, thanks for coming out here to my club Youngjae. I really appreciate it.” lifting his bottle, Mark proposed a toast as everyone clinked their drinks “Also the stage is pretty much open mic unless i post a schedule so if you feel like going to sing now or later it’s your choice.”

“Oh! Well then before i settle in i wanted to sing a song.” rising from his seat he smiled “I’ll be back!” taking a quick sip of his drink he made his way to the stage. Tapping on the mic he got everyone's attention and searched for a song on the mini computer set on the DJ table. The group watched as the music playing switched over to Youngjae’s song of choice.

The club quieted down and gave him their undivided attention as the idol relaxed, waiting for his time to sing.

> _“Let’s take our time tonight, girl_  
>  Above us all the stars are watchin’  
> There’s no place i’d rather be in this world  
> Your eyes are where i’m lost in  
> Underneath the chandelier, We’re dancin’ all alone~  
> There’s no reason to hide what we’re feeling inside  
> Right now~” 

His romantic yet powerful voice filled the club as people grabbed a partner and swayed to the sound of him. Putting in as much feeling as he could into the lyrics he made sure that every lyric and note had meaning as he closed his eyes, affection pouring from his lips.

Completely focused on the man on the stage Jaebum relaxed in his seat, a soft smile growing on his face as he once again got the chance to see such a inspirational person perform in front of him. Youngjae opened his eyes as he swayed, meeting eyes with the black haired man who gazed at him. Not breaking contact as he continued to sing.

> _“So baby, let’s just turn down the lights and close the door_  
>  Ooh~, i love that dress, but you won’t need it anymore  
> No, you won’t need it no more  
> Let’s just kiss till we’re naked, baby” 

The embarrassment and nervousness Jaebum felt no longer existed in that moment. The only thing that consumed him was the cute get charming man who stood on that very stage, singing his heart out with his alluring smile and defining beauty Mark.

> _“Versace on the floor~”_

In a complete daze he let out a breathy sigh until he felt a nudge from BamBam, one that sent him instantly into a annoyed frenzy “Look Jb hyung~ He’s talking about you! Can you imagine that? You, in a dress? Gross~”

“Keep that up Bam and you'll be called 2young & 2 dead.”

Shutting up the purple haired boy shook a bit in his seat and shifted away fearfully.

Once the song ended everyone cheered and clapped as the blushing singer returned to his seat at the table. The groups clapped and patted him on the back.Though Youngjae was blushing it wasn't quite because he performed in front of the club but because of the moment him and Jaebum had. He wasn't trying to but seemed to end up singing with him in mind, and not in a perverted way!

At Least not at first…

After they all spent a bit conversing back and forth Mark spoke up “Ah before i forget. Jb i purchased a new Dj system or whatever. Do you mind testing it out for me and setting the controls?”

“Yeah, i can do that.” getting up he finished his drink and made his way to the stage. Standing behind the system he put on his headphones, leaving one of them off his ear, and plugged in his phone. Messing with the controls Youngjae stared from the table, trying to sip a drink from his cup that was currently empty

“You're really interested in him are you?” Jinyoung asked as he ate some onion rings.

Blinking he whipped his head toward him “E-eh? W-well...” he let out a sigh “Y-yes, i guess i am. He’s just...”

“Mysterious?”

“YES! I don't know why but i can't read him at all!” he pouted as he scrunched his nose “I don't know...he just seems different. I just...I guess im attracted to his energy...and his face...and body...Honestly everything about him is attractive…”

Laughing Jinyoung give him a eye smile, admiring his pureness “Most people feel that way about him. He’s not super open with people if he doesn't them, so though he’s very chic and cool most don't know anything about him. He’s pretty picky about who he likes but i don't think you have any reason to worry.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because he’s truly interested in you too.”

Youngjae’s eyes widen a bit as his heart skipped a bit causing him to grip onto the edge of the table “H-how do you know?”

“Well if i told you, It wouldn't be fun would it~?’

Swallowing hard the idol glanced away embarrassed, his eyes traveling back to the stage. His hyung continued to mess with the system, playing a song he recognized which caused him to perk up in his seat. Jaebum was completely concentrated on what he was doing, partly because he wanted to make sure everything was correct and because he was too nervous to look up. Since he embarrassed himself earlier he had hoped to make it up by creating cool beats.

Taking the song he was originally playing he turned it into a remix as he nodded to himself in approval. Getting a message on his phone he scrolled through it when out the corner of his eyes he saw someone climb onto the stage. Peeking over he realized that the person was none other than his blonde haired crush. Frowning confused and slightly surprised the younger man gave him a smile.

Taking the mic into his hands Youngjae cleared his throat and waited for the perfect part to start singing.

> _“Go on, help me up_  
>  I’m runnin’ out of luck  
> Talk to me like you mean it  
> Share with me all your secrets~  
> I’m not afraid of love  
> Soon as you call me up  
> I can't help what im feelin  
> Somethin about you is different~” 

Eyeing Jaebum he gave off flirt vibes as he tapped his foot to the beat. Blushing Jaebum smiled as he looked the man up and down, understanding exactly what impression he was trying to give. Chuckling to himself he raised the volume of the music higher and added more bass.

> _“The way the light lays_  
>  On your face  
> When you look at me  
> And the silhouette of your shape  
> When you dance with me  
> It’s the way you move  
> It’s the way you move  
> It’s Harmony~  
> Yeah, it’s the thought of you  
> It’s the thought of you~  
> That’s drivin’ me~” 

Everyone in the club began to bounce to the beat, dancing with more energy than before as they let loose. Jaebum felt anxious about meeting his bias but now as they stood together on that stage he felt confident. For him he felt like doing the performance together actually calmed him down, it made him realize that even if Youngjae was famous and he was a simple store worker, that they were one in the same. Two guys who had a strong passion for music.

Once they finished their performance everyone cheered and clapped, resuming to their conversations from before. Jaebum put his phone into his pocket and hopped off the stage only to hold his hand out to the singer “If you need help~”

Smiling Youngjae took his hand and jumped off “Thank you!”

“Mhn~” sticking his hand into his pocket he scratched at the back of his head “Um you did great up there...and um….well...i wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink….at the bar...just the two of us?”

His heart fluttering Youngjae nodded quickly “I’d love that!”

Happy to hear his cheerful response the two of them made their way to the bar, taking a seat next to one enough. Motioning over the bartender he order two beers, sliding one to the man next to him. Taking a quick sip he let out a deep sigh and turn his attention over to the blonde “So are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah~” he admitted whipping off the water building up on his beer bottle “I’m glad Mark hyung invited me. This bar is super cool. All your friends are chill and laid back~ And well...I’m glad i got to see you again.”

“Y-you are?” brushing his black hair out his face different scenarios ran through his head. Of course he could just be happy to see him again because he was funny or just because they were a bit familiar. But then he remembered what just happened on stage. The look he was given, highly suggestive that it was flirty in nature. Instead of constantly doubting that there was anything going on he instead forced himself to think positive.

“Y-Yeah...I mean..Honestly since we met yesterday i thought you were really handsome and interesting...I...want to get to know you more.”

“Well, if that's the case, don’t be afraid to ask me anything you want. I wouldn't usually be so open but because it’s you i’m willing to make a change~”

Snorting Youngjae playfully rolled his eyes, snickering cheekily “Well first of all, i want to hear something from you.”

“Hear what?”

“I want to listen to your music.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song sung was "Versace on the floor" by Bruno Mars
> 
> The second song sung is "Something about you" by Majid Jordan


End file.
